skvarlihfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Recenzja:Bully Scholarship Edition
Gra ta opowiada o losach chłopaka, Jimmy'ego Hopkinsa który trafił do nowej szkoły za bójki oraz znęcanie się nad '' kolegami '' . Musi On od nowa zdobyć szacunek aby rządzić szkołą , a my mamy mu w tym pomóc. Po drodze spotkamy wiele problemów i nie raz będziemy musieli użyć naszej broni, którą są m.in. proca, śmierdzące bomby czy fajerwerki. Szkoła W szkole panują ostre zasady. Kiedy je złamiemy i damy się złapać trafiamy do dyrektora. Po za oczywistymi ograniczeniami takimi jak zakaz bójek do dyra trafimy również za: wchodzenie do damskiego kampusu, czy włamywanie się do szafek. Za przewinienia uznawane są również spóźnienia na lekcje oraz nie spanie o godz. 23.00. Przyjemną stroną szkoły są lekcje... Tak! Lekcje są rozbudowanymi mini-gierkami urozmaicającymi grę. Wychodzimy poza "płot" Po przejściu pierwszego aktu gry możemy wyjść poza teren szkoły. Daje nam to wiele nowych możliwości takich jak na przykład możliwość udania się do fryzjera, czy możliwość wykupu nowych ubrań. Większą atrakcją jest jazda na rowerze która w niejednych misjach jest niezbędna w wykonaniu , jednak w kolejnym przypadku , jest to dobry sposób na zarobek (Wygrywanie wyścigów) . Postacie 'Jimmy Hopkins '- Główny bohater gry , zwykły nastolatek (15 lat) jego wzrost jest przeciętny , może wygrywać wiele bujek w pojedynkę . 'Gary Smith '- Postać drugoplanowa , był przyjacielem Jimmy'ego , pokazał Mu życie w Bullworth Academy jako ucznia , oraz grupy uczniów m.in Nerds , Jocks . Ich przyjaźń kończy się na wystawieniu na próbę Jimmy'ego w '' podziemiach '' szkoły , w walce z największym '' Wojownikiem '' Bullworth Russelem , Jimmy wygrywa starcie , po czym zostają oni wrogami nr.1 , Gary zaczyna namawiać liderów grup szkolnych na pozbycie się Jimmy'ego , kiedy to Jimmy pokonuję wszystkich liderów grup szkolnych i nietylko , Gary wpada w szał i skłóca jeszcze bardziej wszystkie grupy szkolne po czym dochodzi do walk , w którym Jimmy znajdując Gary'ego pokazuję w ostatecznej walce ze to on jest lepszy w te klocki . Gary jest postury Jimmy'ego , chodzi w ciemno-zielonym pooloverze , ciemno-brązowych spodniach , z zegarkiem oraz z czarnymi butami do marynarki . Jego charakterystyczne znamię , to blizna nad prawym okiem . 'Pete Kowalski '- Kolejny przyjaciel Jimmy'ego , poznają się w pokoju głównego bohatera gry . Po zdradzie Gary'ego , Pete pomaga młodemu Hopkinsowi dorwać Smith'a .Jest on mniejszy od Jimmy'ego nosi niebieski poolover oraz brązowe spodnie , nie wpycha się do bujek , bardziej kieruję się rozumem i lojalnością . 'Russel '- '' The Chempion of School '' tak nazywa się ten kolejny już przyjaciel Jimm'yego , poznają się jako wrogowie , kiedy to Russel zauwarzył , jak Jimmy pobił jego rodaka z grupy , Russel wpada w szał i od razu wyskakuje do młodego Hopkinsa z pięściami , jednak przedstawienie kończy jeden z nauczycieli Mr.Hattrick który rozdziela obojga Gladiatorów . Po raz kolejny spotykają się na arenie w klatce w której Gary wpawia Mu że Jimmy wyzywał jego matkę , zaczyna się bijatyka , wygrywa ją stanowczo Jimmy , który podnosi na końcu Russela i tłumaczy mu że Gary zrobił go w konia i wcale nic nie mówił złego o jego mamie , Russel oznaje Jimmy'ego za przyjaciela . Pod koniec gry Russel ratuję tyłek Jimmy'emu przed Prefektami , odganiając ich od młodego Hopkinsa . Russel to wielki kawał chłopa , lubi bójki , jednak widać w niego naprawde wielkiego przyjaciela . Podsumowanie Gra jest podobna do serii GTA nie powala ona grafiką, czy efektami dźwiękowymi, za to daje wiele frajdy. Dodatkowo pozwala przypomnieć sobie łobuzerskie czasy dzieciństwa. Rockstar games nie popisało się oryginalnością , więc gra ta może stać się swoistym dodatkiem do serii GTA.